Nearly Paradise
by IAmNumberOneLOL
Summary: Oikawa and Iwa-chan are finally together! But not averything is rainbows and butterflies. Will Oikawa and Iwa-chan's relationship withstand a few bumps in the road?
1. Chapter 1

Oikawa awoke feeling refreshed and content. The last time he woke up feeling like that, it had been the day after he had destroyed Tobio-chan and Chibi-chan in the Volleyball match. Of course that very day his team lost to Ushiwaka-chan, but it had been a great feeling up until that point.

This time however, he wasn't going to come down from his high, because there wasn't any Ushiwaka-chan to ruin his day.

Iwaizumi had said he loved him.

Oikawa smiled. He was so happy, he felt like he was flying. Now Oikawa understood all those sappy television dramas that his mom and sister got all starry-eyed over.

He sat up and pushed the covers off from his legs. He breathed in deep. Stretching, he let out his breath in a whoosh.

"Tooru, breakfast is ready!"

Oikawa got out of bed, shivering slightly when his bare feet touched the freezing floor. He grabbed his glasses off his desk and slipped them onto the bridge of his nose. Rubbing his arms against the chill, he walked out his room and down the hall towards the kitchen. He passed his sisters old room and was surprised to hear movement coming from within. He pushed the door open gently.

"Onee-chan?"

Hana turned towards Oikawa, her hands full of clothes. Her face brightened when she saw him.

"Ah, Tooru!"

She dropped the clothes onto her bed and bounced over to him. She wrapped her arms tightly around her little brother.

"It's so good to see you," she sighed happily. She pulled back and studied his face.

"You look happy. Anything good happen?"

Oikawa smiled.

"I'll tell you over breakfast. Come on," he grabbed her hand and led her to the kitchen.

Oikawa's father was setting the table while his mother was finishing the last touches on breakfast. Oikawa helped his father finish setting the table. His mother and sister dished out the food.

When they were all sitting down, Oikawa cleared his throat. His lips were drawn in a bright grin.

"I have an announcement to make," he said dramatically.

He looked each one of his family members in the eye before speaking again.

"I am dating Iwa-chan."

His mother blinked then smiled gently. His father appeared slightly uncomfortable, but didn't say anything. His sister rolled her eyes.

"About time," she huffed.

His mother shook her head at Hana. She looked back at her son, her eyes full of warmth.

"I'm happy for you, dear."

His father scratched his neck. Then he looked Oikawa in the eye. He still appeared uncomfortable, but he tried for a smile.

"Me too," he said plainly.

Oikawa knew his dad wasn't comfortable with same sex relationships, but he also knew his dad loved him and would try and accept it. It made Oikawa feel glad his father was who he was.

Hana picked up her chopsticks and cut into her fish.

"What took you two so long to get together? You obviously liked each other since junior high," she said as she raised the fish to her mouth.

Oikawa raised a brow.

"'Each other'? You knew Iwa-chan liked me back?"

Hana rolled her eyes again.

"It was so obvious. Right, Okaa-chan?"

Oikawa's mom paused, her chopsticks hovering in the air in front of her mouth. She nodded.

"Iwaizumi-kun clearly dotes on you, Tooru."

Oikawa felt a little miffed. He hadn't known Iwaizumi liked him back.

"I didn't know. Why didn't you tell me?" he whined.

Hana smirked, swallowing a bite of food.

"Because it was fun to watch you two," she said a bit mischievously.

Oikawa's mother took a sip of tea.

"I didn't tell you because you have to figure these things out for yourself," she said sagely.

Oikawa pouted.

"That's not fair," Oikawa crossed his arms, "you told Onee-chan that Ryuu-chan liked her."

"Yes," his mom admitted, "but did your sister like him back?"

Oikawa paused, then stuffed his mouth with food to avoid answering.

"I believe love should be found and grown with your own power," his mom continued.

Oikawa swallowed.

He sulked for a while as he and his family continued to eat breakfast. Then, just as he was almost finished with his food, he glanced up at his sister.

"What are you doing home, Onee-chan?"

Hana put her tea on the table. She sighed loudly.

"I have a break from work. Can I not visit home, Tooru?"

Oikawa gathered his dishes and stood up.

"I didn't say that," he said.

He paused beside her on his way to the sink. He leaned down and kissed the top her head.

"It's good to see you again, Onee-chan."

Hana smiled up at him.

As Oikawa was washing his dishes, Hana spoke up again.

"So, how did you two get together?"

Oikawa hummed while he scrubbed his plate.

"I'll bring Iwa-chan over for dinner tonight. You should ask him then," he suggested.

A mischievous grin spread across the captains face. He could just imagine Iwaizumi's bright red face.

"Already bringing your boyfriend to meet the parents? My, how fast you move," Hana teased.

Oikawa dried his hands then turned to grin at his sister.

He put a hand over his heart and the other against his cheek.

"I have been in love with him since junior high, as you pointed out earlier," he purred.

Hana snickered.

Oikawa glanced at his watch.

"Well," he said, walking towards his bedroom," I have to go get ready for school. See you in a bit."

...

Oikawa stood outside of Iwaizumi's house, his heart beating hard against his rib cage. He fiddled with his bag as he waited for the ace. It had been a while since he had felt this nervous waiting for Iwaizumi. When he had first figured out that he liked Iwaizumi, he had avoided the ace for a couple of days. But then he had missed Iwaizumi so badly, he had to see him again. Oikawa won't ever forget the day he had seen Iwaizumi after he had islolated himself. It felt like time had slowed down and Oikawa's heart almost beat out of his chest. Then Iwaizumi stomped up to him and punched him in the gut, yelling about how Oikawa avoiding him was stupid.

Oikawa chuckled quietly. He knew that Iwaizumi had punched him because he had been lonely.

Iwaizumi wasn't the best at expressing his feelings. Not that Oikawa had any room to talk.

The door to Iwaizumi's house opened and the ace stepped out. Oikawa waved, smiling sweetly at his best friend.

Iwaizumi frowned, but his ears had gone pink.

"Stop it, Shittykawa," he growled.

Oikawa's smile shifted into a pleased grin. He loved it when Iwaizumi was embarrassed. It made the ace look so cute that Oikawa wanted to eat him up.

"Come on, Iwa-chan! We've got morning practice today."


	2. Chapter 2

Oikawa bowed and opened the clubroom door dramatically, as if he was escorting the king of England. Iwaizumi scowled, clearly not amused. He pushed roughly passed Oikawa. The captain put a hand over his chest where Iwaizumi's shoulder had bumped into him.

"Rude, Iwa-chan," he whined automatically, a conditioned response.

Iwaizumi blatantly ignored him and stripped off his shirt while he opened his locker. Oikawa's attention immediately homed in onto the ace. His intense brown eyes scanned Iwaizumi's bare abdomen. His hungry gaze roamed across tanned muscles, fascinated by the dips and bulges. Oikawa always got distracted whenever Iwaizumi changed in his line of vision, or even in his peripheral, but this was the first time in a long while he allowed himself to so openly admire the ace.

Oikawa drifted forward, his eyes affixed to Iwaizumi's body. Iwaizumi peeled off his pants before reaching for his bag that held his volley ball uniform.

"Oi!" Iwaizumi suddenly snapped.

Oikawa blinked, startled. He was amazed to find that he had unconsciously reached out and ran his fingertips lightly over Iwaizumi's naked shoulder blade. He cleared his throat.

"Sorry, Iwa-chan."

He wasn't the least bit sorry, but he was faintly embarrassed. He wasn't used to his body doing things without his conscious choice. His expressions and feelings, sure, but not his body.

The tips of Iwaizumi's ears were pink, making Oikawa's heart thud in his chest. He absolutely loved making Iwaizumi blush. Almost as much as making him angry.

Really, any reaction he got out of the ace was the best.

Oikawa shuffled over to his locker, the one directly next to Iwaizumi's.

He kept his eyes forward as he began to change into his volley ball uniform. He wasn't particularly in the mood to get snapped at again.

Oikawa was beginning to get frustrated with Iwaizumi's new rules, even if they had been created just that morning. The ace had listed them all on their walk to school.

Oikawa was only allowed to touch Iwaizumi platonically, which he understood and grudgingly accepted. But he wasn't allowed to announce their relationship or express any romantic feeling. All weren't allowed during school. They were there "to learn and to play volley ball and that's it" Iwaizumi had said.

What an old man.

Oikawa was fine with not announcing their relationship only because, when he had checked his phone while they were walking to school, Oikawa had been bombarded with texts from girl wondering if he and Iwaizumi were going out. One girl had linked him a video of his confession. Which made him both uncomfortable and happy at the same time.

Uncomfortable because someone had filmed him when he wasn't pretending. Happy because the video had been shot from behind Oikawa so the camera caught Iwaizumi's whole reaction.

Oikawa had promptly saved the video to his phone.

But Iwaizumi's rule that prohibited him from expressing his feeling was what really made Oikawa chafe. Sure, Oikawa was used to hiding his true feelings and, sure, he would probably never be fully without his façade off the volley ball court, but Oikawa really wanted to be able to express his feelings for Iwaizumi. Partly because it would keep others away from the ace. And partly because he was tired of hiding his feelings. Though he realized he wasn't as good at hiding them as he had thought.

The clubroom door opened and Makki and Mattsun walked in. Mattsun had been in the middle of speaking when he noticed Iwaizumi and Oikawa were there. He paused, then he grinned.

"Well, if it isn't the happy couple," he said, crossing his arms.

Makki sniggered quietly.

Oikawa spread his arms wide, an answering grin on his own face, while Iwaizumi directed a fierce scowl at Mattsun.

"Well, if it isn't the nosy Mattsun," Oikawa's smile took on the softest, sharpest edge that ever graced his lips.

Mattsun brushed off the threatening undertone of Oikawa's voice and walked over to his locker. Makki trailed after him, making his way to his own locker.

"So, Captain," Mattsun began, pulling his shirt over his head, "some girls just asked me and Hanamaki if you and iwaizumi were dating. We were wondering why you weren't shouting it from the roof tops."

He just had to touch Oikawa's sore point.

Oikawa inadvertently frowned as sat down to put his knee pads on. He stayed silent for a moment, his eyes sliding over to Iwaizumi, who was putting his shoes on. The ace wasn't looking at him, but Oikawa read his tense shoulders and the crease in between his eyebrows loud and clear. He was uncomfortable.

Oikawa plastered a demure smile onto his face. He concentrated and forced a blush into his cheeks.

"I'm too shy to do that, Mattsun," Oikawa placed his hands over his burning cheeks and lowered his eyes bashfully.

"Yeah, right," Mattsun snorted.

Oikawa glanced up and saw that Makki was looking at him with an eyebrow raised. Oikawa flashed him a wicked smile before he stood up and stretched.

"You should believe your captain when he tells you things," he said as if he hadn't just confirmed Mattsun's doubts.

"Oikawa."

Iwaizumi's attention snapped to Iwaizumi, who was paused at the clubroom door. When the ace saw that Oikawa had seen him, he opened the door and walked out. Oikawa blinked in surprise. Warmth spread through his stomach.

Even though Iwaizumi had left without him, the ace had gotten his attention before he did it. It was the first time Iwaizumi had done that since elementary school.

Oikawa didn't resist the grin that broke out across his face. He didn't have to force the blush that spread across his cheeks.

He ignored Mattsun's pretend gag and Makki's soft chuckle as he raced after the ace, shouting "Wait up, Iwa-chan!"

…

Oikawa looked over his teammates, a smile playing on his lips. He clapped his hands together, the sound echoing through the gym.

"Alriiiiiight~" he called, "Practice is over."

Everyone started moving, all of them starting to clean up. Oikawa waited a moment before he joined them and picked up a volley ball that rested near his foot. He glimpsed Iwaizumi on the other side of the gym, tossing one ball after another into the basket. Mattsun and Makki were pulling down the net. And Chokkun was standing in the gym doorway.

Oikawa raised an eyebrow, his smile freezing on his face. Without meaning to, he tilted his head and hummed. She saw him and smiled and waved, a smile blooming across her pretty face. Then she beckoned him over, gesturing with one slender hand. Glancing around, Oikawa quickly jogged over to the female captain.

He weaved through his teammates, it almost looked like he was dancing with his nimble steps. When he reached the door, he glanced back over his shoulder. Iwaizumi was glaring at him from across the gym, a volley ball in his hand. Oikawa grinned at the ace and waved cheekily before stepping out of the busy gym.

Chokkun was leaning against the side of the gym, her arms crossed and a dazzling smile glossed across her face. Oikawa offered her a dazzling smile in return and he copied her stance.

The female captain lifted a hand and wiggled her fingers at him.

"Don't give me such a sweet smile," she teased, "I heard you are a taken man, Tooru-kun."

Oikawa held his cheeks in both hands and adopted a dazed expression. He sighed dreamily.

"I can't help it. I am together with the love of my life."

He may have said it flippantly, but he meant every word. Chokkun wrinkled her nose, a smile still on her face and her eyes playful.

"Don't brag, it's unbecoming."

There was a comfortable silence where the pair studied one another, their observant gazes trying to penetrate each other's shield. Then Oikawa leaned his head against the building, his smile softening. He was the picture of easy relaxation.

"So," Oikawa began, his voice a soft purr, "what did you want? You wouldn't come to see me just to talk about my relationship status."

Chokkun tilted her head at him. She looked dryly amused, as if she had known that Oikawa was going to say that and was laughing at his predictability.

"Oh, nothing special," she sighed, "I just wanted to remind you of our promise."

Oikawa looked up pensively, pretending he was trying to remember what she was talking about.

"That sounds vaguely familiar… What was this promise about again?"

Oikawa said it in a way so that she knew that he knew exactly what she was talking about. Oikawa watched the way her expression shifted from amusement to annoyed. She shook her head.

Oikawa couldn't help but laugh.

"You're here to remind me of my promise? Are you a delinquent, Chokkun? Are you part of the yakuza?" he mocked.

He really couldn't help it. He was still slightly sore over her ability to get through Iwaizumi's stubbornness.

Chokkun's expression was sharp as she raised her eyebrows at Oikawa. The captain forced down the urge to mock and poke fun. Honestly, having Chokkun as an enemy didn't seem like a good idea.

"Alright, alright. Sorry, Chokkun," he flashed her a disarming smile.

Chokkun smiled right back, her expression melting from stern to happy, bordering on cheerful. Oikawa was fascinated by the abrupt shift in her expressions. He almost couldn't tell her real feelings from the pretend ones. It was eerily like looking in a mirror and seeing himself striking a different pose.

"It's okay, Tooru-kun," she said breezily.

She uncrossed her arms and produced a cell phone that had been hidden.

"Give me your number," she ordered.

Oikawa opened his mouth to say something but paused. He heard stomping footsteps heading toward the gym doors. A smile twitched on his lips.

Oikawa switched from relaxed to suave in a flash, taking a step closer to the female captain. Chokkun's brow furrowed in confusion.

"Of course, Chokkun," he purred, his voice smooth and velvety, "anything for a pretty girl such as yourself."

He grabbed her hand, holding it gently and bringing it near his mouth. Chokkun had her head tilted, her eyes narrowed, trying to figure out what he was doing. But she didn't jerk her hand away.

Oikawa heard the scuff of shoes on concrete and forced himself not to brace for impact.

WHAM!

A volley ball slammed into the back of his head, the force of it making him stumble into Chokkun. A groan of actual pain escaped his lips and his hand went to the growing bump on the back of his head. He rubbed it vigorously as if that would ease the pain, though he knew it wouldn't.

When he raised his head, he caught Chokkun's gaze. Her confusion was gone, replaced with realization and faint amusement. Oikawa raised an eyebrow at her, one corner of his mouth pulled up. His expression clearly asked, _'Want to join in?'_

Chokkun's own expression immediately melted into concern. She placed one hand on his arm and the other hovered over his hand that covered the bump on his head. A blush spread across her pale cheeks.

"Tooru-kun," she said, her voice sounding soft and intimate, "are you alright?"

"I'm fine," he answered, patting her hand, before standing.

He turned to Iwaizumi, a pout on his face.

"Why-"

When he saw Iwaizumi's expression, the words died on his lips and a shiver ran down his spine.

Iwaizumi was furious. His body was tense, his arms crossed over his chest, his shoulders jutted back. That wasn't anything new. Oikawa had seen him furious a thousand times before.

But in the glowing hazel depths of his eyes, there was a mixture of emotions. His chin was raised. And his body was so still.

He was incensed and burning, but he was also cold and… Was he jealous?

The ace's gaze traveled from Oikawa to Chokkun. Recognition flashed through the hazel.

"Fukumoto," he greeted coldly.

His eyes went back to Oikawa.

"Clean up with the rest of us."

Oikawa trembled, his expression curiously blank. Iwaizumi didn't wait for an answer. He turned and walked into the gym, obviously expecting his command to be followed promptly.

As soon as Iwaizumi disappeared, a shudder ran through Oikawa and a sharp smile overtook his face. That was the first time that he had seen Iwaizumi jealous. It was gratifying.

A hand he had forgotten was there dropped away from his arm. Oikawa's eyes zipped over to Chokkun. She scrutinized his face, her eyes bright with curiosity and pity.

"Poor Iwaizumi-kun," she said.

She shook her head, a small laugh puffing out from her lips.

"Being the focus of your love has definitely got to be torture."

Oikawa cocked his head and a very convincing innocent expression decorated his face.

"What do you mean?"

Then he stepped into the gym without another word, leaving the female captain with a sense that maybe Oikawa Tooru was maybe dangerous both on and off the court.

 **How do you like them apples? I have finally posted something after forever and a day. Ha. Everytime I use that saying, I am reminded that serfs in the middle ages could earn their freedom from their lords if they managed to run away and stayed on the run for a year and a day. Why specifically a year and a day, I have no idea, but isn't that interesting?**


End file.
